NpcNotes
*Bonedancer K *Spiritmaster H 2 *Warlock H SIGYN *Hunter H 2 *Shadowblade K *Healer K *Shaman H 2 *Berserker K *Mauler H 2 *Savage H *Skald H *Thane H MAGNA *Runemaster H 2 MAGNA *Valkyrie H *Warrior K Questions Oropyehho Double chat when selecting to talk to him, tried clearing, get double of everything ( including the item in bag ) Yellow text = spell cast vs white text = says? *http://daocguides.blogspot.com/2018/01/champion-levels.html *What should be done regarding NPCs who you cannot get a back shot of - whatsoever ( in this case its Gungir ) * Need a category for game prompts = like when picking out a profession it asks if you are sure. I have been saving them as NAME Game Prompt for now - not uploading until we figure out how to handle this. - Hiyacinth ?? * Should there be a category for trainers? Like Profession Trainers/Class Trainer? Or just leave it as NPCS * How do we want to handle the animals in Jordheim - same as Npcs who have multiples? King Eiriks Throne Room Later on *Quartermaster_Dreiki add items. *Quartermaster's Aide add items. *Riyken Guisarme add items. *Vigdis Guisarme add items. *All Visindakonas are involved in Champion Level 5 weapon quests (begun by speaking to king or can talk to the correct visindakona without having talked to the king first?) *Visindakona Magna's Weaponmaster Classes:Thane,Runemaster, *Visindakona Guri's Weaponmaster Classes: *Visindakona Siv's Weaponmaster Classes: *Visindakona Sigyn's Weaponmaster Classes:Warlock, *Athr Hasetti Theyr Check level for his talk box *King Eirik check level for talk change, he has three untargetable pets *at 50 after having done the quest he gave me Quest:Jordheim's Finest he proceeded to give me Quest:Master's Bounty then he had no speak left. *Upon running back to the npc leveler and gaining more 'experience' at 50 which begun granting me master levels, he now has more talk. - apparently this is champ level 5- ...> And is telling me to see Royal Illuminator to learn about a weapon. *Having not finished his options and went to speak to the Royal Illuminator she has no talk for me anyhow. *Having finished his talk options and being directed to his 'weaponmaster', Royal Illuminator now gives me new 'talk' and also - Visindakona Magna's Weaponmaster gives me talk options for weapon. *So far he 'sells' after having handed in Quest:Master's Bounty to him. *Guard Heinrik Check level/class for update talk *Grand Merchant Rogert Check level/class for update talk *Sevaldric Check level/class for update talk *Cady Check level/class for update talk *Zoawyn Check level/class for update talk *Guard Baurin he gives talk when involved Guard Heinrik quest with *Royal Illuminator Talk screenshot - level? Todo Jordheim Later on *Lyriker Hrodvitnir https://postimg.cc/WtrrDqgm, https://postimg.cc/mczk0KS3,https://postimg.cc/dZBV2FqF set up his talk - what level does it begin? *Aaric add images of items he sells *Solveig armor picked out to get images for each dye color *Haylei Gives a talk box at lvl 50 and has no say. Check level/why *Jorun Check level for Talk ( talks at 50 ) no say at 50 *Quest Journalist work out his talk https://postimg.cc/vcZV0qCh https://postimg.cc/rKZt3Gkk *Karis Check level for Talk for Cloak, shield, barding on horse *Jarl Uffenlong Check talk at level 10 *Ozur Johannsson Has cloaks as items - needs category eventually *Treasure Hunter Check at 50 for talk - stands outside catacombs *Adventurer Check at 50 for talk - stands outside Catacombs *Terracite Emissary Check what level he gives Channeler options *Midgard Captain Check for talk at level 5 *Midgard Commander Check for talk at level 5 *Midgard Lieutenant Check for talk at level 5 *Midgard Sergeant Check for talk at level 5 *Gungir Check when not fully healed for Says *Kiarr Check weapon when not fully repaired for says *Yhecanen Need to check which items she needs to put over her *Skald Heimal need to film animations for strength and movement *Embla Not on test realm? Need to get items *Amund Not on test realm? Need to get items *Nanna Vinsdottir check healer when not at full health *Steward Arva Left out Merch cat for now - need to check if he offers anything at a higher level. *Cory Need to play his game - grab images/video. Need to grab his say when he does it again ( its random ) *Svall Need to check at higher level - does he offer anything? *Fiana Check for what she offers at level 20 *Visindakona Guri Need to check - do they offer something at a higher level? *Visindakona Magna Need to check - do they offer something at a higher level? *Visindakona Sigyn Need to check - do they offer something at a higher level? *Visindakona Siv Need to check - do they offer something at a higher level? *Audun Needs quest captured, had a game promopt To Do *Oropyehho Items on npc page is fine, also should be made into an actual item *Gilby talk update window for level 10 needed *Jonah Category needed for game messages ( chest gives one ) * Add pages for the two channelers - same as royal guards *Bella Film her idle movements *Spivey Need to film his lizards movements Category:Wiki��